It's Not Over
by FebWriter
Summary: Post-"Toby or Not Toby." Do Happy and Toby still have a future together? Quintis all the way! My first-ever Scorpion fic, so constructive but kind reviews are greatly appreciated.
_**I'm fairly new to the Scorpion fandom (thanks, Dad, for getting me hooked on the show!), but I'm already a hardcore Toby/Happy and Walter/Paige shipper. This little one-shot doesn't particularly resolve anything that happened in 2x24 in a concrete way, but it popped into my head at work and hasn't gone away, so I'm writing it down and posting it here.**_

Happy Quinn sat alone on her couch, her knees tucked up against her chest, wearing Toby's Harvard t-shirt that she had swiped from his place the night after the earthquake, staring at her cell phone on the coffee table in front of her, wondering when Toby's drunk voicemails and texts would start. She didn't know how long it had been since she had left the garage. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. Toby singing that ridiculous song, the confetti exploding out of the piano, and him down on one knee with that ring asking her to marry him only hours after she had literally saved his life from that psycho Collins kept playing over and over in her mind against her will. She couldn't concentrate enough to work with her tools. She couldn't face Toby at the moment. She wasn't in the mood for Walter's inevitable "I told you so"s, or Sylvester scribbling statistics on the merits of divorce versus annulment on his whiteboard, or Cabe awkwardly shuffling his feet and staring at the floor because he didn't know what to say or how to react (or worse, going behind her back and snooping to find out the details of her marriage, which she wouldn't put it past Cabe to do, because they all knew that deep down, Cabe had a soft spot for every single member of Team Scorpion, and if Toby asked him to...hell, even if Toby _didn't_ ask him to, Cabe had a badge and access to public records), or Paige offering to talk about Happy's feelings and other girly crap like that. Paige may not be a genius, but she had as bad a case of denial as Walter, and at the first hint of an "I told you so" from Walter, Happy was going to shove a wrench someplace Walter REALLY wouldn't like it.

The irony of the situation hit her like a Mack truck squashing her into roadkill on the 405. Toby had pledged, with God as his witness, that he wouldn't do anything to mess them up.

And he hadn't.

She was the one who had messed them up.

Long before she ever knew there would _be_ a them...

Long before she ever knew how much she would, how much she could, love that numbnuts pain in the ass moron Dr. Toby Curtis...

Back when she still operated under the delusion Walter was so desperately trying to hang on to right now, that she didn't need love, didn't want to open herself up to anyone that could hurt her as badly as her father had when he left her.

Damn it, Happy thought, she put herself out there, she took the risk, she leaped without a net. She trusted Toby, and he came through for her every time, and how did she repay him? By shattering him into a million pieces when she had actually wanted to say yes, and then say, "But did you really have to propose in front of the whole team, Numbnuts?"

And Happy knew how it felt to be shattered into a million pieces...and how long it took to put all those pieces back together into some semblance of a whole person.

She had done that to the one and only person in her life who had ever loved her unconditionally and hadn't left her...not in the frozen Arctic, not when she spent over a year doing everything she could think of to keep him at arm's length, not when she called him on his gambling addiction and confessed her fears that his gambling would ruin them.

Her phone buzzed, breaking her reverie. The first of many drunken voicemails and texts from Toby, no doubt.

She leaned forward to pick up her phone, then leaned back, once again tucking her knees to her chest as she accessed the...it was a voicemail. And not surprisingly, it was from Toby.

What _was_ surprising, though, was what Toby said in his surprisingly (to Happy) sober, alert, calm voicemail.

 _"I'm not going to call and text you all night. And yes, I've had a few drinks, but I'm not drunk. At least, not yet. Buzzed, yes. Drunk, no._

 _"I hope you listen to this, Happy. Tonight, I mean. Because you need to know this: I'm giving you your space, but I'll be waiting for you. No matter how long it takes, no matter what the story is, I'm not going anywhere. I love you. You're it for me._

 _"I never quit, remember? Not when it comes to you, to us._

 _"It's not over, Happy. WE are not over. Whatever the deal is, we're gonna get through it together. I'm here when you're ready to talk. I LOVE YOU. And I'm not quitting. We WILL work this out. 'Cause you and me? Definitely going to happen._

 _"I meant every word I said tonight, Happy. And I will ALWAYS mean every word I said tonight. I know how hard it's been for you to trust me, but I've never let you down before, and I'm not gonna start now. It's you and me, Happy. NOTHING will ever change that._

 _"I love you. And I'm here, and I'm never going anywhere. Not ever. Hold onto that, Happy. That's what will get us through tonight, and that's what's going to get us through whatever comes our way starting tomorrow."_

Toby's message ended there. Happy saved it on her phone, then set the phone back on the coffee table and sat back on the couch, stretching out this time.

And for the first time since she had fled the garage, Happy felt something she hadn't felt that whole horrible day.

Hope.

Toby wasn't giving up on her, or them.

And she wasn't going to either.

It would be hard, and it would be messy, but they were going to get through it together.

 _I love you too, Toby,_ Happy thought. _And I'm gonna hold on, just like you are. Because I love you too and you're not saying goodbye to me, Doc, so no way am I saying goodbye to you.  
_


End file.
